cute feelings
by monudaya
Summary: this is my new plot only for dayerya fans .A true dayerya lover definitely read this .
1. Chapter 1

**A/N :** Hi friends , sab log bhul gayi muje tike me yaad kati hu ,its me yaar Mounika (monudaya).

Sorry friends I know I am too late but kya karu yaar mere health pura karab hogayi ,isileye update nahi karo na muje please you all are sweet friends pleaseee(puppy eyes).

So here is my new plot for only dayerya and griends you can suggest me your this plot I am going to write dayerya proposals and sweet moments so lets goooooooooooooooo

 **THE KISS**

Daya and sherya are fighting in the cellar

Daya : shree jaldi chalo late horhahe(he is walking in hurry)

Sherya : late to hogayi na, ab kya karte he,so walk slowly hum par acp definitely chillate he .ye sab appke wajase hue he (in angry)

Daya : what ! mera waja se me kya kiya?

Sherya : jab dekho romance romance aur koyi kaam be nahi app ko

Daya : acha tum breakfast late banaya iseliye late hogayi hum

Sherya : achaaa kitchen me koun romance kiya

Daya : wo wo

Sherya : wo wo kya jab dekho romance aur kehete tumhari wajase late hogayi huhh

Daya : excuse me, tum be bohot romantic ho jab dekho I love daya ,me app se bohot pyaar karti hu daya aur kehete ho me romantic hu

Sherya : acha me, app to kiss karte he na and i love u be bolte he jab dekho muje pareshan karte he

Daya : chalo ek deal he, dekte he pehala koun bolte I love u

Sherya : ya deal muje pata I only win

Daya : deal

Sherya : deal(tey shows their thumb finger )

They went inside the bureau

ACP : bohot jaldi agayi mr&mrs daya shetty

Daya : sir wo traffic

ACP : chup I don't want any explanation go and do your work

Daya/Sherya : yes sir

no case was reported so all doing their file work ,our sherya is very much angry purvi noticed that and asks her

Purvi : kya hua sherya

Sherya : kuch nahi yaar me tik hu

Purvi : bolo yaar

Sherya : (tell her everything) I have to win in this war

Purvi : all the best (and left from there)

Daya is is thinking about their deal he wants he should win the war,and suddenly something clicks in his mind

Daya : yaa yahi karti hu(and smiles evilly and takes his phone)

Daya texts sherya

Daya : hi shree

Sherya : kya he (and see him)

Daya : kuch nahi toda time phone pe chat karte he

Sherya : kyu muje intrest nahi he

Daya : kya hua dar lagarahe kya

Sherya : dar aur muje my foot

Daya : acha to chat karte he hum tode time

Sherya : acha tike bolo

Daya : sherya ek baat bolo tum intelligent ho

Sherya : of course I am

Daya : acha itne confidence

Sherya : yes (and looks at him proudly )

Daya : acha chalo me teen questions puchta hu , kya tum answer dedogi

Sherya : sure ask me any question

Daya : 1)what is missing in this vowels a,e,_,o,u ?

Sherya : i

Daya : what is opposite of hate?

Sherya : love

Daya : what is opposite of me ?

Sherya : you

Daya : I won sherya

And he offline

Sherya confused she again read there conversation then she got that she looks at daya angrily . daya also smiles at her.

At night all are went to their respective houses

AT DAYA HOUSE

Sherya is no talking with daya .daya sensed her anger and he know that how decrease that anger .

Sherya fresh up and combing her hair in front of the mirror she looks soo beautiful. Daya saw her beauty and lost in her . And goes near to her and hugs her from back side

Daya : bohot khoosarat ho sherya (he is kissing on her neck)

Sherya losing her control she hard to control and she make herself free from daya

Sherya : muje kaam he daya (said angrily and went from that place)

Daya smiles on her and said lagta he bohot gussa he. daya went to kitchen and sees sherya

Daya : gussa ho

Sherya : nahi to

Daya : jalan horahiho

Sherya : jalan aur me never

Daya : tumhara nose itna laal kyu he

Sherya : nahi to

daya smiles and hugs her ,sherya tries move back but daya pulled her more closer .he moved his hands on her back and pulled her top and moved rubbed his hand on her waist and moved them up and about to move she caught his hands to stop but still kissing... he kissed her more ... after 15 minutes they broke for air...and both are breathing heavily...Sherya downs her head due to shyness.

Daya : sherya u know,why I always kiss u instead saying I love u

Sherya sees him in confusion

Daya : **kyunki A KISS CAN SAY HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU ,SO I WANT MY LIPS WOULD BE ON YOURS FOREVER.** (and he kisses her again)

The end

So friends how is it ? jaroor batadena pleaseeee any mistakes please forgive me.

And friends this is my instagram account you can follow me "monu_queen"

Please review ,

Thank you all,

Love youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

 **karan : hi dear , thanks for your review and please dont review to my stories because i cant read and please respect girls**


	2. Chapter 2

**CUTE FEELINGS**

CHAPTER 2

 **TASTE**

 **CHARCTERS : daya,sherya**

Daya and sherya are in love ,one daya at daya house

Sherya :daya aap muje kyu bhulaya

Daya : aaj Sunday he na so toda romance karnekeliye

He bend to kiss her but sherya pushes him

Sherya : daya chodiye bohot shiataan hogayi aap

Sherya : me socha ki koyi important kaam ho iseliye me filework choad kar ayi

Daya : kya yaar tum to ek dam unromantic ho

Sherya : acha

Daya : ha

Sherya : ha me unromantic hu , bye I am going

Daya : sherya sherya sorry ek minute

Sherya : ha boliye

Daya : one minute I just come

Daya came with a teadybear

Sherya : (in excitement ) wow daya ye mere liye tq daya tq sooo much

But suddenly her expression changed

Daya : kya hua pasand nahi ayi

Sherya : bohot pasand aya

Daya: to sad kyu ho?

Sherya :mere best friend ka breakup ho gaya .aap kabhi muje chod ke toh nahi jaoge na.

Daya : sherya muje par yakin nahi he ?

Sherya : ise nahi he daya muje bohot dar lagrahehe

Daya smiles by seeing her cute innocent face

Daya :me apne dil ko dhadkne ko mana kar saktha,apne dimag ko bol sakta hu soach mat,apne lungs ko bol saktha hu saans na lene ko,par apne aap ko tumne chodne keliye nahi keh sakta.

Sherya hugs him tightly and says

Sherya : **I LOVE YOU daya**

Daya : **love you too**

Sherya breaks the hug

Sherya : muje pata he(in blush)

Daya : acha kya pata he

Sherya : kuch nahi

Daya : arey bolo na kya pata he

Sherya : kuch nahi by the way ye teady bohot cute he aap ka taste bohot ache he daya

Daya : acha tq

Sherya : once again tq soo much daya ,you are soo sweet

Daya :haan but phele taste toh karke dekho…

 **He blocked her lips**

Thanks to all reviewers

Sree : thanks my dear

Guest : me too dear and thanks for your review

Kavya : tq dear

KAVINSANJANA: ta dear love you too

Guest : ok my dear I will try it on your request but may I knoe your name

Luvcidduodosti : tq dear

Karan : tq dear

Ammunikki : omgg tq dear I am a fan of your stories

Sheryadayalove : tq dear

Sanjana : tq dear

Tq soo much friends

Please review to this story I hope you like it. if you want any couple stories you can DM me ,I will try it on that pair.

Love you all

byeeeeeeeeeeeee


	3. Chapter 3

Hello every one I am back with one more dayerya os

 **YOU ARE MY WORLD**

Daya and sherya already in relationship ,one day they fight with eachother ….

Sherya : you are not loving me daya (she is crying )

Daya : sherya why are you telling like that ? I love u soo much and you know that right

Sherya : when I said to go out every time you are saying no tomorrow will go ,you never like to go outside with me

Daya : baby it is not like that ,you know right about my job there is no time for me (in convince tone)

Sherya : every time you are saying like this only daya

Daya : sherya baby, next time definitely we will go

Sherya : promise (in childish tone)

Daya : (daya smiles at her) yup promise

Sherya : I love u daya (she hugs him)

Daya : I love too baby

Sherya : prove it

Daya : but how ?

Sherya : scream it to world

Daya : I love you (daya whispers in sherya's ear)

Sherya : why did you whisper to me ? I said scream it to the world

Daya : because you are my world and he kissed on her lips.

if any mistakes sorry friends bohot jaldi me type kiya

love you allll...

-THE END-


	4. Chapter 4

THE PERFECT PROPOSAL

At coffee shop :

Sherya : arey wah itna kushi ,kya baat he purvi

Purvi : wo sachin ne propose kardiye kal

Tarika : wow that's great congrats purvi

Purvi : tq taru

Sherya : sach me yaar me bohot kush hu

Purvi : tq shree

Tarika : shree kya tum daya se baat kiya yaa nahi

Sherya : yaar kaise baat karlu yaar agar wo mujse pyaar nahi kiya to mera man tuta hojayegi

Purvi : shree daya sir tum se bohot pyaar karti he ,ye baat sab ko pata he

Sherya : wo to friendship bi hosakta he na

Tarika : chodo purvi ye nahi manegi

Sherya : yaar pehela me kyu propose karu daya sir karna he na

Tarika : acha to ye baat he

Sherya blushed

Daya is listening all these words from backside of sheryas' seat

Daya pov : dekho sherya aaj tumhara wish pura hojaygi

AT EVENING:

Daya : sherya me hotel xyz park me hu kyat um asakti ho abhi

Sherya : kyu sir?

Daya : pehele avo sherya

Sherya : tike sir 15 mins me ati hu

AT HOTEL:

Sherya entered into the hotel she saw the decoration the room was totally decorated with balloons ,flowers and candles

Sherya : ye sab kya he daya sir?

Daya : (held her hand and sit on his knees)sherya pehele mera pura baat suno ok?

Sherya : hmm(she totally lost in his eyes)

Daya : muje pata nahi me kab se tumko pyaar karna start kiya ,I have completely fallen for you ,everything you do,everything you say,everything you are, you're my first thought in the morning,you're my last thought before I fall asleep,and you're almost every thought in between .

Daya : I LOVE YOU SHERYA I LOVE YOU SO MUCH

SHERYA : me itna nahi bolsakti jaise aap boli bus ye karsakti hu (she also stand on her knees and start kissing him )

Daya just shocked by seeing this after some time they he also responded back

Aftersome time they broke their kiss

Sherya : love you daya sir

Daya : love you too sherya

Again they kissed

*THE END*


End file.
